residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mercenaries Escape (Quotes)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Mercenaries Escape has it's share of different quotes as listed below for the various characters in the Mercenaries Mode and for multi-player online modes. 'Characters' The Mercenaries allows players to play as the following characters, with alternate outfits having alternate inventories. The new characters come with their own specific taunts and thanks'. Both Chris and Wesker's lines are not listed due to them being the same as always from RE: 5. *Alex Wesker *Rose Bedford *Claire Redfield *Ivan Demidov *Leon Kennedy *Ada *HUNK 'Alex Wesker' Opening Game Line *"Let us see if you can prove your worth." Taunt *(Gesture with one finger) "Come and get me." *"Are you prepared to face me?" *"Come on! Show me your true strength!" Thanks *"You have earned my appreciation." *"Thank you for your kindness." *(A soft amused chuckle) "I am quite honored." Praise *"Quite impressive!" *"Excellent work." *"You've improved greatly." Call *"Come here." *"Do not keep me waiting." *"Over here." Attack *"Go then!" *"Soften them up." *"Kill them all." Halt *"Hold it right there." *"Be still for a moment." *"Wait!" Saving *"Perhaps you should pay better attention." *"Fight cautiously, my friend." Partner Death *"Such an unfortunate waste." 'Rose Bedford' Opening Game Line *"Let's kick some ass!" Taunt *(Wave a fist) "Come on!" *"What's the matter? Too fast for ya'?" *"You all suck!" Thanks *"Want a cookie for your trouble?" *"Right on! It'll do." *"Do ya' want a hug or something?" Praise *"Hey, nice shot!" *"Meh, I've seen better." *"Awesome moves!" Call *"Come over here!" *"Move your ass!" *"Getting old waiting here..." Attack *"Get going!" *"GO!" *"Start shooting already!" Halt *"Wait a sec." *"Stay there!" *"Hold on a minute!" Saving *"Take it easy out there." *"I got you. You're safe." Partner Death *(Screams partner's name) 'Claire Redfield' Opening Game Line *"Show me what you got!" Taunt *(Sway on hips) "I won't give up without a fight!" *"You're not so tough!" *"Are you going to bore me to death?" Thanks *"Thanks a lot." *"Thank you." *"You bailed me out." Praise *"You're looking sharp out there!" *"Good job!" *"Way to go!" Call *"Over here!" *"Come on, already!" *"Move it!" Attack *"GO!" *"Go on!" *"Go get 'em!" Halt *"Wait a minute." *"Hold it!" *"Stay here." Saving *"Are you okay?" *"Be careful out there!" Partner Death *(Screams partner's name). 'Ivan Demidov' Opening Game Line *"For Mother Russia!" Taunt *(Gesture with one hand) "Ivan shall not fall!" *"Come and get it!" *"You are too small!" Thanks *"Спасибо (thank you), you are too kind." *"I will make good use of it." *"Heheh. Thank you, comrade." Praise *"You are quite skilled." *"Impressive, comrade." *"I am impressed." Call *"I request your help!" *"Come over here!" *"Come on, comrade!" Attack *"Fight the good fight!" *"Show them our strength!" *"Attack!" Halt *"Ivan goes first." *"Stay put!" *"I said, wait a moment." Saving *"You still breathe, don't you?" *"I am here for you." Partner Death *"Бог дал, Бог и взял (God gave, God took back)." 'Leon Kennedy' Opening Game Line *"I'm ready to go!" Taunt *(Beckon with one hand) "Come on...Come on..." *"Here I am!" *(A loud whistle to follow). Thanks *"Thanks a lot." *"I'll use it well." *"Thanks." Praise *"You're getting better." *"Good job out there!" *"Way to go!" Call *"Come here!" *"Hurry up!" *"Move!" Attack *"Go!" *"Finish them off!" *"Get moving!" Halt *"Hold it." *"Hang on..." *"Wait a minute." Saving *"Are you still alive?" *"Don't worry, I'm here." Partner Death *(Screams partner's name). 'Ada Wong' Opening Game Line *"Let's see how good you really are." Taunt *"Come on, I'm waiting." *"Hit me with your best shot, big boy." *"Hah. I'm not impressed." Thanks *"Better me than you." *"I guess you deserve a thanks." *"Okay then. Thank you." Praise *"Not too bad, I guess." *"Lucky shot." *"Beginner's luck." Call *"Come here!" *"Get over here now." *"Move it!" Attack *"Go get 'em!" *"Show me what you got." *"Ladies first." Halt *"Stop a second." *"Wait here." *"I'll have a look." Saving *"You have to watch out." *"Come on. Stay focused!" Partner Death *"Oh well..." 'HUNK' Opening Game Line *"Be prepared to make sacrifices for our mission..." Taunt *(A humorless chuckle) *"Are you ready for me?" *"I guess you are not ready then." Thanks *"Good for you." *"For the good of our mission." *(A soft, appeased sigh). Praise *"Excellent work, soldier. *"You've done well." *"It's an improvement." Call *"Over here!" *"Come on, I'm waiting!" Attack *"Regroup and attack!" *"Move in for the kill!" *"Advance and take down your enemies!" Halt *"Halt, do not proceed." *"Cease your advance." *"Wait until I say so." Saving *"I won't save you a second time." *"Next time, be ready for death." Partner Death *"Your sacrifice was for the mission." Death Quotes and Help Calls Alex Wesker Dying *"You have failed!" *"Do not abandon me!" Help *"Your assistance is required!" *"Get over here at once!" Rose Bedford Dying *"No...Not yet!" *"I could use a hand here!" Help *"I need help!" *"Help me out!" Claire Redfield Dying *(Gasping sounds) "Oh God...help me!" *"Please!" Help *"Need a hand!" *"Shoot him!" Ivan Demidov Dying *"I cannot...die..." *"Please...help me..." Help *"Ivan needs you!" *"Help!" Leon Kennedy Dying *"Ugh...losing it..." *"Damn it...dying here..." Help *"Help me out, here!" *"Get him off of me!" Ada Wong Dying *"Dying here!" *"Where are you...when I need you?" Help *"Get over here!" *"Shoot this bastard!" HUNK Dying *"You failed!" *"I am ready to die if you are..." Help *"I require assistance!" *"I need backup!" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC)